Hell's Family
by SleepingNightmare
Summary: I'm Arietta Conti. Gunslinger extraordinaire and Cloud Guardian. I was originally from the Schioppo famiglia, but some events happened which made me leave. A few years later I was recruited into the Varia.I liked it better here, even though it's so loud
1. Prologo

**Hell's Family**

Prologo

It was a normal evening in the newly acquired Varia HQ.

Well, from an outsiders view, it was anything **but** normal.

There were always some sort of screaming, whether it was from some lowly subordinates not doing anything right and getting a severe beating from the boss Xanxus, or the Varia's Rain ring guardian and strategy captain Squalo who screams for no reason at all.

Everyone here was very luxurious; but we all had problems.


	2. Uno

**Hell's Family**

Uno

I'm Arietta Conti. Gunslinger extraordinaire and Cloud Guardian.

I was originally from the schioppo famiglia, but some bad events happened which made me have to leave. A few years later I was recruited into the Varia.  
I liked it better here, even though it is so loud and destructive.

I pulled on my jacket that was sitting on my recently made bed and buttoned it up, smoothing down the wrinkles. I tousled my hair slightly and walked out the door, used to the change of lighting. My room usually was very dark compared to the rest of the place. I never bothered turning on the lights. I walked down the long hallway, passing the men tending to Xanxus, who were sweating and shivering of fright.

They stuttered out greetings as they passed, but I didn't care.

I turned a corner and stopped in front of a pair of double doors. The handle was gold and shined from the lighting; even though just earlier this place was covered in smoke an dust from our raid.

I wrapped my slender fingers around the knob and rotated it, pulling the door open and walking in. The room was spacious and decorated with many empty frames. There was a fireplace on the left wall with a chair next to it and A small couch and coffee table sitting in the middle of the room facing a wall with a dart board and two Large windows on each side of it.

"Arietta dear, there you are~"

I looked back over to the fireplace to see the Sun guardian and big sis/ mother of the Varia Lussuria standing with a Pink martini in his hand.

I walked forward and leaped over the couch, landing on the soft cushions next to Belphegor The Storm Guardian/Prince the Ripper, who was laughing his signature "Ushishi" as he threw his knives at a Photograph taped onto the dart board. I knew soon the Prince would get bored of the Dart Board and start using Fran -The replacement Mist guardian who was looking out the window to the right of the dart board- as a pin cushion for his knives. Lucky for Fran, Belphegor's knives would usually stab his largely cushioned hat that was in the shape of a Frogs head.

"The Prince doesn't appreciate the Princess disappearing so suddenly." Belphegor stated throwing another knife at the dart board.

"I was only in my room, I had to repair some of my box weapons. The Cylinder of my Revolver was popped out and The Barrel on my M16 Assault riffle was a little bent. Also, Alessio's leg was injured so I had to bandage that up." I said lifting my legs and resting my feet on the table next to Belphegor's.

"It would have gone a little faster if FRAN was nice enough to bring me a fresh roll of bandages." I finished grabbing one of Bel's knives out of his hand and launching it at Fran, the knife embedding itself in the said Mist guardians back.

"Arietta-Sempai, do you _have_ to throw knives at my back? It's bad enough when the fallen prince does it." Fran was monotone as always, and he didn't even flinch when the knife pierced through his skin.

"Ushishi, Who are you calling a fallen Prince? ugly kohai." Belphegor grinned as he threw a few more knives at the poor defenseless Frog.

"Now, Now, you two..." Lussuria was amused.

I sighed and leaned my head back, staring at the ceiling.

This was a usual event in my life.

At that thought I couldn't help but give a small smile.

I can't say I look forward to it every day, but Hell, We are Varia.

My TRUE famiglia.


	3. Due

His name was Sven.

He was different from the other lowly subordinates.

Varia Subordinates always feared us higher ups, they were defenseless, and of course, Varia subordinates were useless as shit.

Sven though, He must be masochistic.

I remember I was put on a usual patrol and Squalo said I could take as many grunts as I wanted.

I rounded some up and he immediately stood out.

He had a rough look with his black hair on the right side of his head pinned back with three golden clips and a white fringe hanging in front of his face covering his left eye slightly. He was tall and skinny. Pale compared to others.

When I told everyone what we were looking for and what might happen, the usual look of fright was plastered on their faces. I didn't see why they joined the Varia if they didn't want to die. Sven though, he looked calm.

When we all separated to cover more ground Sven even had the guts to walk close to me. I'm not saying that I forbid that they did, but like I said, Varia subordinates were frightened us higher ups. We were chosen by Xanxus as one of his most trusted men and if Xanxus was frightening, so were we.

I looked at Sven with a look of annoyance and asked what he wanted; Why else would he be so close to me?

He shocked me though when he gave a small smile and shyly told me I was pretty. I almost tripped over my own feet. His cheeks were painted pink and I think mine were too. To redeem myself I asked him if he had a death wish, and he only replied with a laugh.

I have never been so confused.


	4. Tre

**Hell's Family**

Tre

Since I met Sven he never left my side. When ever I went on missions he always accompanied me. I never asked for him, he always volunteered. When I asked him why, he smiled at me and said he wanted to be my right hand man. When he said that I was baffled. Bosses had right hand men, not their guardians.

When I told him that, he gave me that same smile which always confused me, and walked away.

Lussuria seemed to notice something was off about me since when I would sit on the couch next to Bel like I always do, but wouldn't join in on teasing Fran or even saying a word at all.

"Ari, why so glum?"

I looked at Lussuria and frowned.

"What do you mean, Lussuria?"

"The princess has been sitting there like a forgotten doll, Ushishi." Bel was twirling one of his knives between his fingers and even though I couldn't see his eyes, I could tell he was curious.

"It's nothing." I muttered, taking Bel's knife from his hand and throwing it at the dart board. Huffing when it missed the bulls eye.

"Grunts are just pissing me off is all.."

"You mean the one that's stalking you?"

I growled at Fran, holding a hand out to Bel to receive one of his knives, and I threw it , pegging Fran right where his heart should be.

"Ow, Sempai."

"A stalker~?"

My face went pale as I looked at Lussuria, to see he was about to go into one of this Motherly moods again.

"My! Does Ari have a secret admirer on her hands~?"

"No Luss I don't-"

Lussuria pulled me up from the couch and started to push me out of the room, his hands on my shoulders.

"Now, Now, You need to tell mama Luss all about it! Maybe we will get you all dolled up to sweep this mystery man off his feet! I have some nice dresses in my room!"

As Lussuria was rambling I turned my head to where Belphegor and Fran were, and I gave that frog the angriest glare I could before being pushed completely out of the room.

That frog was going to get it when I get out of this mess.


End file.
